Not So Bad
by greyontheinside
Summary: Jace is horrible. Not at all who Clary thought he was, but then her brother came to her rescue. Maybe he was not who she thought he was too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He loved her. Jace loved her right.

It didn't feel that way right now.

"Jace, please stop it hurts too much." He looked at her and grinned continuing to be beat her. At this moment he reminded her of Sebastian or Jonathon or whatever name he went by these days.

Hours later he was done and Clary was still locked in her prison cell under the Institute. She wept for hours, but when the doors opened she immediately dried her tears. She acted tough, thinking Jace was going to walk through the door to continue what happened hours earlier.

It wasn't Jace. The figure standing in the doorway was her brother. His face looked surprised to see the bruises, whip marks, and cuts all along her naked body.

He looked at her for about two seconds longer and said "You're coming with me." Just as he said this Jace walked into my cell. The two boys eyes met and Jace said "She is mine. She always will be mine, now back off." Jonathon stabbed him. It happened so fast I didn't even think it actually happened until he pulled the blade out of Jace's stomach. Jace whimpered but backed off. Jonathon pulled me out of the restraints Jace kept me in and cradled me like a child.

He comforted me, whispering "It's all right; I am here, with you now." Jace moaned on the floor. Jonathon stood up, still cradling me, and walked outside the door as I drifted into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** As you can probably tell this is my first fanfiction. This isn't the first thing I have ever written, but definitely the first thing I have ever shared. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, and please review ( I will try to reply to all of them).**

**Disclaimer: ****All characters belong to Cassandra Clare **

Chapter Two

**Clary's POV**

When Clary woke up, someone was rubbing her back, like her mother used to. _Her mother_. It had been almost a year since Clary had seen her mother. Jocelyn probably didn't even know that Clary was being held captive by Jace, no one did except for Izzy. _Izzy. _Her best friend had betrayed her and had joined Jace in her daily beatings.

Clary was startled out of her thoughts when she heard someone whispering her name "Clary, Clary" in a worried tone. She opened her eyes to see Jonathon. It was a relief to see him and not Jace, it was strange to think that just the opposite a year earlier.

Clary tried to sit up but, Jonathon held her tightly in his lap. "Clary, I don't want you hurting yourself, Clary. I didn't heal your wounds because I thought you might know of a stronger rune than I."

"You're right. Can I see your stele?" Jonathon handed it and Clary went to work on drawing the runes. The feeling of the stele took Clary off guard. Jace never used a stele on her, ever. He preferred her to suffer.

When she was finished Clary handed it back. Jonathon pulled Clary off of his lap and said " I'll go and get you something to eat." And he left. Clary was alone again.

**Jonathon's POV**

Jonathon walked out of the room, awestruck. Clary had just handed him the stele back, she didn't attempt to keep it, or even seem to think about keeping it to use it to escape. Clary was broken. She no longer had that fire inside of her. He wanted to light the flame that was her soul once again. But how?

He walked into the kitchen and started making soup. Jonathon still had the desire to make her his but, he also cared about her, deeply. He wanted her to be her old self, to be whole again. Jonathon finished the soup and put it into a bowl for grabbing a glass of water and crackers. He had to feed her light, because who knew the last time she had eaten? She looked as if she were just skin and bones, very damaged skin and bones. He walked in to the room seeing that she had not moved an inch since he left her and frowned, he told her not to move and she didn't, at all. Maybe the only way for her to get better is to love her.

**Clary's POV**

The door opened. It was Jonathon. She didn't know if she was supposed to be afraid of him or not. He had food, thank the angel because I was starving I had not eaten anything in four days and a full meal in months.

"Clary, are you hungry" Jonathon asked quietly. She nodded but did not reach out because she did not want to be punished for moving.

"Clary, you can move, just don't move too much you might hurt yourself." He said. It was true, she might hurt herself, over the months she had suffered long term damage on her body making every move hurt.

"I'm going to help you eat okay." He was walking towards her cautiously like she was a bomb about to go off at any moment. "Why are you acting like this" Clary asked. He had a confused look on his face, "Like what?" Clary stared for a moment "Like you are afraid to hurt me," she said defensively waiting for him to hit her. But he didn't. He sat the food on the table beside the bed and pulled her carefully into his lap. "Because I am afraid of hurting you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Chapter Three

**Clary's POV**

Clary stared at him in shock. Where was the monster that Clary used to know? Why did he all of the sudden care about her safety.

Jonathon pulled the bowl of soup into his hands and said, "Is it alright if I feed you?" Clary nodded. He picked up the spoon and began feeding her small, slow spoonfuls. Clary finished the bowl and asked for more. Jonathon refused saying "I do not want you to get sick."

"Why are you being so nice?" Clary asked.

"Well, you are my sister, and I have missed you since that night at the sacred sight, and you are scared and broken and I want you to feel whole again." This was the first time Jonathon had ever seemed to doubt what he was saying. Clary had started to cry, it was the first time since she had arrived. He rubbed her back gently, to comfort her. And it did. I sat in his arms for a little while longer when Jonathon spoke up "Clary, why don't I help you get cleaned up." I realized when he said this that I was probably filthy. Jace never bathed me, I always had dried blood on me. I nodded to him. He immediately stood up and carried me to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

Jonathon turned on the water in the tub and set it to the perfect temperature. He then undid the bathrobe that he had me dressed in. I felt self-conscious. My body was hideous, covered in scars from the abuse I endured. I tried to cover myself when Jonathon said, "You are beautiful, you do not need to hide from me, I will always accept you, I will always love you." And that was that, I no longer felt self-conscious.

Jonathon gently lifted me from where I was sitting into the tub. It felt so amazing. I felt like my old self again doing something normal again. Jonathon grabbed a washcloth and started to gently wash the layers of grime that had attached to me over the previous months. He was never was harsh, always gentle. He continued until I was clean and smelled like strawberries. Jonathon then lifted me from the tub and stood me up, starting to dry me off. He led me to the bed walking slowly and holding my hand, making me feel safer than ever.

"What would you like to wear?' Jonathon asked me. "Whatever is fine," I replied

. "Fine, I will dress you myself. I expected him to clothe me in something revealing or tight. But he didn't. He brought me some leggings and a comfy long sleeve shirt.

"I figured you would want to be comfortable." I changed right in front of him, not even a bit shy.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before he asked, " What would like to do?"

And I replied "Sleep."

"Okay, I will go downstairs for a little while."

"Wait!" I said _too _desperately. "I… uh…Do you think you could stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

He grinned before saying "Of course."

We both climbed into bed and we spooned: him being the big spoon and I the little. I drifted to sleep feeling safer than ever, and as loved as any one person could be.

_Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Clary's POV**

I woke in Jonathon's arms. It was nice being with him, or with anyone for that matter. I felt something for him. I don't know if it is because I am desperate for someone to show some form of affection towards me or if I just really, actually feel something deep inside of me, wanting him. I then felt him gently stoking my hair with one hand and rubbing my back with another, it felt amazing, he was amazing, not at all what I expected. I leaned into him as he continued to comfort me, knowing that I was awake. I looked up at him wondering why he continued to comfort me. His face was content like he could here for hours just like this, my stomach grumbled and I knew his special demon-hearing ears heard me. He looked down and said, "Looks like it's time to eat. Do you want to come downstairs? Or, would you like me to bring the food to you."

"um…Downstairs." I said this with uncertainty, because I loved laying in this beautiful bed, but I also wanted to see the rest of the house. He picked me up bridal style and I wound my arms around his neck and said "I can walk!"

"Yes, but I think we both enjoy this more." At this we both laughed going down the stairs. All was good.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry it's been a while, I have been trying to find out the direction in which I want this story to go in I have so many ideas but I don't really know where to go from here, hopefully I will update sooner next time.

Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

_It's over. Jonathon and Jace's bond is severed, life could return to the way it was before, Jace and I could be happy._

_I looked over at Jace, he had a guarded look on his face, so did Isabelle and Alec. We all walked into the institute. "Clary will you walk downstairs with me for a minute," Jace said. I nodded yes. Of course I would, I would go anywhere, do anything for him. We walked into a room, no a cell. _

"_Jace, what's going on? Why are we here?" I asked panicked. What __**was**__ going on? If Jace wanted to do some S&M, couldn't he wait at least until the second time?_

"_Clary, do you really think I am ever going to let you out of my sight" he hand cuffed me __**to a fucking wall**__, "You're going to stay here with me, we are going to have fun, a little, but you have been bad, you betrayed me to Jonathon. JONATHON! OF ALL PEOPLE A FUCKING DEMON." He hit me with his fist. He really hit me. I started to cry._

"_Quit, your crying, you little pussy. You did this to yourself. I was supposed to go to the clave to get the rune off of me, but you just screamed for Jonathon." He continued to beat me, then he grabbed a whip and went on for __**hours**__. _

"_You deserve this," he said hours later, then he walked out._

"_Clary, Clary, Clary. Are you ready to have some fun?"_

_No! NO! Not again, I can't do this anymore._

"_I'll take that as a yes, but of course any response would be a yes, because you want me, and you are mine, no one else's, mine." It happened again. It wasn't fun._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: so really long chapter. I hope it makes up for the fact that I don't publish something every day. Thanks for all of you who read this. **

Chapter Six

**Clary's POV**

They were just about to walk out the bedroom when Clary said "Um, Jonathon?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He spoke in the gentlest tone.

"Do you think I could-"

"Of course you can whatever you want. But of course what is it you want so that I can give it to you." At this I giggled. He seemed relieved when I did.

"Um, can I take a bath before we eat?" Jonathon didn't speak for a minute and Clary felt panicked like he might hit her so she quickly said, "that it of course if you don't want to eat right now. Anyway it isn't very important for me to shower-"

"If it is what you want sweetheart, it is what you will have" He said breaking off her fearful rambling. Jonathon gave her a reassuring kiss on her forehead. "But as soon as we are done, we are feeding you. You are still so weak."

Jonathon carried her to the bathroom and set her down so she was sitting against the outside of the bathtub. He ran the bath water while I sat there patiently.

"Clary, do you mind sticking hand in here see if it is alright." I did and nodded yes. "Alright, Clary I don't want this to be awkward, but I need to stay in here with you while you bathe okay? You are still so weak and I don't want you passing out."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to wash you?" He asked.

"Sure, that's fine," I answered. Jonathon helped stand up and get undressed. He then picked me up at put me into the tub.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Jonathon asked.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm great. I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"Not really." I thought for a second, maybe he would want o join me.

**Jonathon's POV**

"Jonathon, do want to join me?" Clary asked.

I was a little shocked at first, I paused for a moment and Clary must of taken it the wrong way, because her beautiful, curious expression turned to a guarded, scared, but still beautiful one. "Of course, if that is what you want sweetheart." Her face lit up. I undressed and climbed in. I kept my distance though, not wanting her to feel pressured to endure my touch. As soon as a I settled in this huge tub, and by huge I mean enormous, we could fit five more people not that I would want to of course, Clary scooted right beside me. I picked up a sponge and some soap realizing it was men's soap I said, "I'm sorry Clary out of all the things I brought in for you, I forgot to get you soap. We can go out later and buy whatever you like." Clary looked confused. "Clary? What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I get to leave too?" She said slowly.

"Why of course." Her face lit up with a smile and her green eyes shimmered, it was breathtaking. She gave me a hug. As she pulled away I began washing her body. I continued on with her hair, then moved on to start on myself but she interrupted me saying, "here, let me help you." She grabbed my sponge and applied soap to it and began washing my body. It felt amazing. She moved onto my hair , being gentle and looking into my eyes the entire time. She rinsed my hair and slowly pushed it out of my face and paused for a moment then kissed me. She pulled away with the look of fear in her eyes and I pulled her into my lap not caring that both she and I were naked.

"Clary, my angel, what is it?"

"I kissed you. He will find out and hurt me again. He might hurt you. I really don't want him to hurt you." She sobbed. Tears were running down her perfect face. I wanted to kill Jace Herondale, I needed to, I had to for my precious angel to feel safe again.

"Clary, he will never hurt you again. You have me to protect you."

"But who will protect you?

"Don't worry about me and don't worry about Jace. You have the world at your feet, you may have whatever you want and do whatever you want, my angel." She looked relieved. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Her lips on mine felt… indescribable, but I shouldn't push her she is so scared.

"So… I can kiss you again." I looked at her in shock for a moment and said, "Only if you want."

"I want to" and she kissed me and once again this feeling I had never felt came back. She deepened the kiss and I complied with the deepening, but we were interrupted by her stomach grumbling. I pulled back and said, "Remember what we agreed to. Shower first food immediately after. Okay?" I gave her a quick peck and stood up and exited the bathtub to grab towels. I dried myself off then walked back to the tub and Clary. I pulled the plug immediately sending water down the drain and helped Clary up. I looked, really looked at her naked body. It was glorious, breathtaking. I took the towel and began drying her off. I wrapped it around her and picked her up bridal style. She giggled. I would carry her anywhere if that was what she pleased. I would do anything for my angel. I sat her on the bed and went into my closet and dressed when I came back she was not there. I panicked, was she just playing me the whole time. I checked the bathroom. That's when I found her in the closet. All of my panic and fear evaporated. She noticed me standing at the door and asked "Are these all for me?"

"Why of course"

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you are mine and I am yours." With that I kissed her and she kissed back, something I would have never imagined happening.

"What would you like to wear?" I asked. As much as I loved seeing her in a towel she was probably cold.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick?" I dressed her in a green long sleeve shirt and dark washed skinny jeans. Something I would imagine her wearing before all of this mess happened.

She laughed at my choice. "You know me don't you? You really know me?"

I picked her up once again. "Of course I do my angel." I kissed her forehead and started carrying my angel to the kitchen. My angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Author's note: a little different from what i have been writing. I wanted to show Jace without actually here his thought and plans (wouldn't want to ruin the plot). Kind of gave Alec his own happy ending. TWO CHAPTERS in one day- ROLL TIDE!  
**

**Alec POV**

"I have to find them." Jace growled for the millionth time.

"Jace we know." Alec said.

"NO! You don't know. She betrayed me, I could have died a great shadowhunter death, but no I had to be his toy! She didn't care. She was just a selfish little bitch" Jace roared at Alec. Jace had changed. Alec and Jace were once closer than ever, but now his parabati was pretty much the new Jonathon Morgenstern. He locked Clary up and kept her confined for months doing God knows what. No one wanted to be around him. He somehow had the nerve to look Jocelyn and Luke in the eye every time we saw them. I on the other hand could hardly stand it. Jocelyn had gone insane when Clary went "missing" and for those of us who knew, Isabelle and I, and here recently Magnus, could not even step close to Clary's cell for some rune had it blocked off. Magnus and I were back together and we are happy.

"Call Magnus to track her."

"No."

"NO?"

"No." I answered calmly.

"Why not?"

"Let her go Jace, all you did was torture her."

"She is mine—"

"No, she isn't she was never yours. LET HER GO!"

"never." Jace said quietly.

Alec walked out the door and left his parabati to wallow in his misery. Maybe he would get over this… probably not. Wherever Clary is I hope she is safe.


End file.
